Silent Turns
by BurntFeather
Summary: Returning to a place he would rather have left in his foggy past
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all who read this, I wanna let you all know that im kinda new at this and did my best to make this something you can enjoy. Hopefully it catches on and i can get some feedback on this chapter. Hopefully more good than bad. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_It hurts all over, legs, chest, head, all throbbing in pain. It's hard to breath, to move, or even keep my eyes open. I have to, I have to stand, to move, something's wrong. What happened? Think Jackson think... a car, that car, where did it come from? The fog, it came from that fog... why is there fog?_

He shifted his weight as best he could to his left side, trying to see anything that could tell him where he was. It hurt all over, so bad it cut his breath short. He could feel the warm spots on his head and left leg where there was blood staining his and matting down his hair. All he could see was the dense fog and snow that fell like ash. His arm gave way and he fell to the ground once more hitting his already jumbled head, and losing consciousness.

_Where am I... what happened? I remember... fog... I... I remember, m-my head..._

His thoughts where cut short by the sound of running footsteps. He craned his neck towards the sound, causing pain to rush through his head and neck. Cringing he was able to keep one eye open. Through the fog all he could see was the snowflakes falling. Jackson forced himself to stand, pain seeming to rush from his leg to his head and back down again. He reached his hand out instinctively to catch himself from falling. His hand met the battered remains of a car, crashed into the side of the hill.

_This was... was this my car? Where am I..._

He turned his head slowly as to avoid causing any more pain, but again, nothing but fog. He hobbled over to the trunk of the car. It had been knocked open from the crash, there was glass everywhere. He sifted through the discarded pieces of cloth and glass to find nothing of interest but a map. He quickly stuffed it into his jacket pocket and hobbled to the driver side of the car. The door seemed to be hit so hard it pried it open permanently.

Wiping away shattered glass he roughly dropped into the driver seat, ceasing the pain in his leg and seemingly dulling the pain in his head. He checked the glove-box, the console, and the compartment under the steering wheel and found a half empty bottle of pain killers, a flashlight, a pack of cigarettes and lighter.

_Damn it, now if I could at least know what time it was... Clock in the car is broken... _

_Frustrated_ and still in pain, Jackson removed the cap off the bottle of pills and was generous in their application. They where hard to swallow without something to wash them down with, but he managed. He shook his flashlight to hear the batteries clack inside before trying to turn it on. With a flick of the switch light shot from the end creating a large pale circle of light through the windshield of the car. A dark line crossing through it from the cracked lens.

_At least this thing works, wouldn't want to be out in the dark without it, especially with this fog... where am I? Maybe..._

Reaching into his jacket, he retrieved the map he got from the trunk. Careful as to not tear it anymore than it already was from the glass and obvious abuse it had taken during its lifetime, he searched the corners for a name, anything that would give him a hint as to where he was at.

_Never thought I'd be here again..._

_Silent Hill..._

* * *

**SO! That was my attempt at the first chapter, im really trying to stick to Silent Hill's themes and the way the town works. I promise to keep things as close to the Silent Hill universe and not jump into my own ideas an screw the whole thing up. Like I said before, Good feedback is good, and bad is... Good in its own way. This is my first ever fan fic and I hope I didn't do to bad. Thanks to all who've read it to this point and to all who will continue reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME to the next chapter of Silent Turns. I read feedback and got plenty of feedback from people who read my first chapter (only one review is written, the rest are from emails and texts from people i know.) and i agree it was real short, and had a few mistakes. so i made this longer, much, like... 2.5x longer. As well as read through it a couple times to make sure there weren't as many mistakes... so... yeah... reviews are a good thing! they help me make the story better/ easier to read. ENJOY**

* * *

Jackson slowly inspected the map from top to bottom. Memories flashed in his mind of the town, some of the hotel he used to stay in when he blew through from time to time, others about the people he used to associate with. He switched off the flashlight and leaned his head back against the seat. The pain had eased down to a dull throb in what felt like the center of his skull. He shifted his leg slowly, thankful that there was no pain for the time being.

_My leg feels better, I think I can walk again. I need to get some real medicine, these pills wont last long._

Jackson turned the flashlight back on and looked at the map once more. He put the flashlight into his mouth to keep it pointed at the map as he opened the console. After shifting through some junk, he retrieves a black ink-pen. He fumbles with the flashlight and ink-pen to get the cap off. Once off, he smooths the map out against the steering-wheel and circles the hospital in the northwestern corner of the map.

_Alchemilla Hospital. That's my first stop... Looks like I'm on the interstate, it's gonna be a long walk..._

He capped the pen, refolded the map, and removed the flashlight from his mouth. It left a metallic taste on his tongue. Stuffing the pen and map into his coat pocket, Jackson shuffled out of the car, finding it easier to stand than before. Turning off the flashlight he started down the road towards Silent Hill.

* * *

_Cold as hell out here, wheres all this snow coming from? This town used to be sunny all the time, maybe some rain every now and again, but I don't remember fog an snow. Let alone at the same time. This town was a resort, sure as hell doesn't seem like a great getaway anymore._

Jackson could barely see his breath in contrast with the fog. It seemed like an hour before he saw the towns welcome sign. A large deep blue sign with large white letters, reading "Welcome to Silent Hill." Jackson stopped and stared at the sign, thoughts of late night drinks and early morning hangovers returning to his mind from his previous stays in this resort town. His trip down memory lane was cut off from the sound of running. With a more clear head, Jackson could make out where the steps came from and witch way they where going.

_Was that the same person from before? It must have been been hours sense I last heard that running. _

Jackson looked to the sign again before shaking his head and continuing forward. A minuet after walking, Jackson came to a road sign reading, "Acadie Rd." Jackson took the map out of his pocket to see witch way he had to go. He had to hold it close to his face to read it. To the right was the cemetery and "Lutheran church." To the left was the entrance to the Cedar grove sanitarium.

_How did I miss the sanitarium? I walked right past it... damned fog. Guess the hospital is straight ahead, more or less..._

Jackson refolded the map and put it back in his jacket, continuing to walk forward. He passed a few shops, all of witch had boarded up windows and large "CLOSED" signs in the windows. After another block, Jackson heard that same sound of running footsteps to his right.

_For fuck sake! Where is everyone?! Not even a car on the road that doesn't look forty years old and inoperable. And those damn footsteps! I want some answers. _"Hey! Hello?! Who's over there?!" Jackson called out.

Looking both ways out of habit and scoffing at the idea shortly after, Jackson picked up the pace and jogged as best he could toward the footsteps. It was out of the way, but he needed to know what was going on here. As he followed the steps they increased in volume and frequency. Halfway down the block, Jackson was startled to hear a loud door slam to his left. He slowly walked toward the sound till he could see the building in front of him through the fog. A small business office and entrance to the town lumber yard.

_Great, a place full of heavy logs, and sharp objects an machinery. I'm glad I was already heading to the hospital._

Jackson approached the office door and tried opening it, with no luck. Looking to the left and right of the building, Jackson could only find one way in. He slowly approached and struggled to crouch through the broken fence straight into the maze of logs.

_This is why I don't go to county fairs, its all about the damned mazes and pumpkins. How am I gonna-_

His thoughts where cut off from the sound of running and crunching bark chips under snow. "H-hello? Come on out! I'm not dangerous, I just want some answers. Hello?!" Jackson called out, but received no response.

_Of course... why would the person running from... whatever the hell... stop to chat on a simple 'I wont hurt you' proclamation. I feel like an idiot._

He started to walk slowly through the maze like back yard of the lumber yard office. As he walked forward, turning left and right, desperately trying to keep focus on where he was going, his heart started to race, his forehead starting to dampen with sweat despite the cold. His steps grew greater in number but shorter in distance like baby steps. He became short of breath and wiped his head repeatedly, keeping the sweat out of his eyes. He walked on and on seemingly lost and breathing quickly, freezing his teeth from the cold air causing pain to shoot through his mouth. Jackson stopped and leaned against a wall of logs, clutching his chest and closing his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

Struggaling to breath, and focus and get out of this cramped maze and back into the open street started becoming his only goal. He didnt care about people, or the hospital. All he wanted was out, and fast. These thoughts where cut off by the sound of quick footsteps behind the logs he was leaning against. He listened for a moment to find out witch direction they where heading.

_The right... the right, they are heading to the right... that's..._

Jackson looked quickly to his right. The only direction the maze turned this way was where the steps where coming from. In a panic he looked for something to defend himself. Left and right, all over until he spotted a small hatchet on the ground. Jackson almost slammed his now throbbing head on the logs as he reached for it. Grasping the small handle with both of his clammy hands, he kept pace with the steps that increased in volume as they got closer to the maze turning point. As Jackson got to the end of the wall, he clenched his eyes as he spun around the corner swinging the hatchet down with all his might, almost falling forward. A shriek pierced his ears and time seemed to slow down as his eyes slowly opened and traveled from his hands and the hatchet- lodged into the ground in front of him -up to a girl fallen just short of the hatchet's blade

_A... a girl? _"Oh shit... I-I'm sorry..." Jackson stuttered.

"GET AWAY!" The young girl shriek at the top of her lungs as her leg came up quickly and kicked right into the bloodstain on Jackson's leg, causing pain to rocket through him, making him fall to his side, gripping his leg.

"GAH! FUCK!" He yelled, cringing.

"Just leave me ALONE!" The girl proclaimed standing and running around the corner. Her steps where soon followed by the sound of chain-link fence being moved.

"Shit..." Jackson cringed. _There goes my chance for answers.. ah fuck my leg! That girl... was she wearing a hospital gown? Is she from Alchemilla? The Sanitarium? What the hell is going on around here...?_

* * *

**OOOOOOK then. I don't feel to great about the ending of this chapter, though I can't think of a different way to end it. I know it's a little off and doesn't feel to... set? (lack of a better word.) I hope this chapter is still good aside from its abrupt end. I appreciate all who've read it and hope you continue to read! ^w^**

**OH another thing! i am using a map from Silent Hill itself to... well map out the town. So if any of you are thinking "uh wtf is that" or "thats not where blah blah blah is" well here is the link to the map i'm using.**

fs71/f/2010/247/0/2/silent_hill_origins_map_by_

**The map is a reference and in no way do I own it. It is property of Konami.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY so this chapter took me a bit to do. I wasn't 100% on how to do the radio without a creature encounter, and then I wasn't 100% on how to do a creature encounter. So I put em together and did my best to do them well. ENJOY!**

* * *

Jackson could barely stand again, the pain in his leg was so overwhelming. He was mostly glad for it however, he'd picked himself and the hatchet up and hobbled into the back door of the lumber yard office.

_Damn it all... my leg is killing me again... that bitch! Ah no no... no I'm the idiot, I swung without thinking... I tried to apologize, I guess I still deserved it. I wasn't thinking... Damned tight spaces..._

Jackson reached into his coat pocket and retrieved the pain pills he got from the car. Unscrewing the cap he looked into the bottle to count the pills. There where five left. Trying to be smart, and suffer more now than later, Jackson took two pills out of the bottle and choked them down. Resting his head on the office wall Jackson took a deep breath hoping for the pain to go away quickly. After sitting in the office for ten minuets, something caught his ear. A sharp whining from the corner of the room. Looking around for something to assist him in standing all Jackson could find was an office chair. Turning it towards the sound, he did his best to keep balance and pace with the rolling wheels.

Letting go of the chair and catching himself on a desk, Jackson stoped to listen again for the noise. It sounded like it was in one of the desks drawers. The lowest one. Bending his good knee and keeping as much weight off his injured leg as he could Jackson opened the drawer to find the source of the noise.

_A pocket radio? I didn't know they still made these... _

Jackson took the radio out of the drawer and pivoted on his heel to sit on the desk. He looked the radio up and down. It was just a small, red rectangle with what seemed to be a busted speaker. The noise coming from it wasn't so much a whine anymore, but what sounded like distorted scream-o from some old station he'd never heard of. He held the old piece of junk up to his ear to see if he could make out any real words.

_"...W-...You-...D-... You'll...A-...Si-... H-... Jackson..."_

The mention of his name over the radio sent a chill down his spine. Surely it was a coincidence. Its been years sense he was last here. No one could remember a drifter like him, could they? No, this had to be by chance.

_"Jackson Mayer... You-...-t you...Pay..."_

Hearing his full name shattered the chance illusion. Jackson Mayer, the radio said Jackson Mayer. His name. His FULL name. Jackson's hands started to shake and he almost dropped the radio. Turning its volume low he unconsciously stuffed it into his coat pocket along with the map and flashlight. Sweating again and short of breath, Jackson buried his head in his hands in an attempt to calm down. Wiping the sweat from his forehead and taking a few deep breaths Jackson sat back up, his heart felt as though it was beating in his throat. He felt sick. A harsh slam against the office window caused his head to snap towards it and caused him to hold his breath. The radio in his coat got louder with a piercing shriek. He fumbled with his coat, attempting to get the radio and turn it off. Another more forceful slam against the glass caused him to give it up. The window was showing signs of giving way, though Jackson hadn't seen what was trying to get in. He didn't want to.

A third slam against the window followed by an audible cracking sound sent Jackson into panic mode. Forgetting about the pain in his leg Jackson rushed back to the hatchet on couch. Taking it into his hands he readied it above his head, unsure of what to do. A black figure crashed into the window and shattered it, blood fell from the figure and splattered the floor as it lurched into the office. Jackson's breath was close to hyperventilation. The figure from the window stood tall. Its front was riddled with cuts and blood. The radio was loud, merciless. He didn't know what was going on, what he was looking at, what to do. Jackson's fight or flight reflexes where going haywire.

_What do I do? What the fuck is that thing?! God damn it... GOD DAMN IT! I cant go back to the maze, it'll catch me there, I have to kill it... I have to get past it... c'mon Jackson, DO SOMETHING!_

Jackson screamed as he charged the creature bringing the hatchet down. His leg couldn't support the weight, and he fell forward onto his face, almost cutting his own head off. The creature breathed heavily and raspy. Its whole body was black, the only color from the blood still pouring out of its chest. It had no features, except what appeared to be an arm. No hand, just what could be described as a knife at the end of the "arm." The creature took steps towards Jackson. Rolling over onto his back all Jackson could do was crawl backwards. He didn't want his eyes off this thing, however sick it made him. If he looked away, he didn't know what would happen.

The creature gained momentum with its arm raised high. It caught up to Jackson and put all its body weight into its slash. The blade like thing at the end of its arm just barely missed Jackson's head. Screaming and clamping his eyes closed, Jackson swung the hatched over and over at the creature now that it was in reach. Loud screeches and the sound of breaking bones filled the room with his screams. The creatures shrieks died down as well as its body slumped and fell on top of Jackson. Still shouting he shoved the thing off of him crawling away, pointing the hatchet forward towards the body on the ground. Jackson held his breath and didn't move besides the shaking hatchet in his hands. The blade dripped with deep red, almost black, blood from the creature. The room grew silent, just Jackson's heavy breathing could be heard. The radio had stopped making noise, but the tones and static coming through it was still replaying in Jackson's mind with the creature crawling through the shattered window.

_What the hell... what the hell... what the- _"Fuck..." Jackson sighed, "I need to get to the hospital. I need to get to the hospital and fucking leave this town behind me!" Jackson spoke aloud.

Jackson picked himself up, his leg numb. From pain or the pills he took he didn't know, he didn't care. He was leaving, and never coming back. Jackson rushed to the door and fumbled with the lock. As Jackson unlocked the door, and pushed it open, the radio exploded with static. This caused Jackson to jump and drop the hatchet.

"What the fuck! Why the hell-" Jackson started, but was interrupted as movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention and made him freeze. The creature he'd hacked countless times, the one he killed not thirty seconds ago, was getting back up. "No... no no no no no no. NO! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Jackson yelled. The creature turned towards him, unfazed, and screeched once more. The sound pierced his ears and nearly drowned out the radio. Jackson turned and ran out the door taking a sharp left, running down the road as fast as his legs would allow.

The road turned easily to the right as he ran, the radio was still making noise though not as loud. In fact it seemed to get quieter the farther he ran from the lumber office and the creature. That made him thankful, and completely erased the thought of ditching the radio. He'd need it as a warning signal if he was right in thinking that was how it worked. Out of breath and the radio now quiet, Jackson took the time to catch his breath. His teeth burnt again from the cold, so he started to breath through his nose. He removed the map from his coat pocket to see witch way he'd run. His hands still shook, from fear more than the bitter cold.

_I ran... left out the door... so that puts me... here. _Jackson thought tracing his path with his finger on the map. He was on the corner of Industry Dr. and Acadie Rd. Right across the street from the church.

_Fucking great, I ran the wrong way... its gonna take even longer to get to Alchemilla. _Jackson refolded the map and placed it back in his coat pocket. Though a thought stopped him in his tracks as he took a few steps. _Where's my hatchet? _He thought back, when the creature got back up the radio went off. It had caused Jackson to jump and drop the hatchet. "Son of a bitch." Jackson proclaimed aloud.

Jackson continued on, turning left onto Acadie and then left again onto Koontz. From here it was a straight shot to the hospital, though the idea of a doctor and nurses was beginning to look like it wouldn't happen. Not a soul was on these streets, and one of the two living things he'd seen, just tried to kill him. Worst came to worst, he wasn't against stealing from people who didn't exist. He'd get more meds, one way or another.

As Jackson wandered down the street he'd think the radio would act up every now and again. He did his best to ignore it, and to keep the thoughts of what was in the fog out of his mind. Last thing he wanted was another creature like the one at the lumber yard office trying to attack him, let alone while he was weaponless. Jackson's stomach growled as he walked past a taco shack. If he remembered correctly, he was just a block away from the hospital. He wanted to get in quick, get what he needed, and leave just as fast. After what had happened, he didn't care if he had to walk home popping pills every so often, just as long as this town was behind him for good.

Jackson neared the hospital gate after a few minuets of thought. He was glad to finally be one step closer to leaving this damned place. As he approached the front door the radio started to blast. Jackson nearly broke his neck looking around. He couldn't see anything, nor could he hear over the radio. He knew something was there, so he turned it off just to hear better, see if he could judge where it was coming from. What he heard surprised him, it wasn't foot steps. It was more like a running dog, or three.

_Fuck dogs! Fuck, fuck, FUCK guard dogs!_

Jackson quickly turned and shoved open the hospital door, and slammed it behind him. Jackson looked around for something to jam the doors with. He found a broom, grabbed it, and rushed back to the door as two dog like figures slammed against it. "Shit!" Jackson yelled as he did his best to keep the door shut. Struggling against the dogs and their barking, and the radio still piercing his ears, he got the broomstick into the door handle. The dogs rammed against the door a few more times before the radio died down. "Thank Christ..." Jackson exhaled, "Fuck dogs."

As Jackson turned from the door a sound from outside caught his attention. It wasn't the dogs, and it didn't seem to shriek like the creature from the lumber office. No this was something you heard in songs, or back during the world wars. Jackson stopped and looked over his shoulder as the sound grew louder.

_"An air raid siren?"_

* * *

**Alright, so I know for some reason you can't click the link in the last chapter to see the map I'm using. So just delete theses spaces and then you should be able to see it. **

fs71/f/2010/247/0/2/silent_hill_

origins_map_by_

axlesparks-d2y014g . png

**Hope that helps. It might not. But I hope it does. OH and thanks for reading! Hope you all will stick with me till the end!**


End file.
